


Moonlight Chase

by zuccin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sad, before lionheart, depressed leo, one sided Izumi Sena/Tsukinaga Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuccin/pseuds/zuccin
Summary: Izumi wonders about all of this. He knows that maybe he isn't as important for Leo as the boy is for him. He knows that it doesn't need to be him. He knows that he will end up hurt.Still, he can't give up of this moonlight chase for now.





	Moonlight Chase

**Author's Note:**

> first, english is not my native language
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this really short story based on the Moonlight Chase card, bcs thats beautiful
> 
> oh, and this was before the lionheart thing

Beneath the moonlight, Izumi was searching for someone.

Tsukinaga Leo didn’t come home that day so, past midnight, the silver haired received a call from his friend’s parents, apologizing for calling so late, but they were so worried that Ruka couldn’t even sleep. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. So, for the sake of them all, including Izumi, he lied. “He’s asleep on my couch, I’ll take him home now, don’t worry.”

And now he had to search for him.

Riding his bike, as fast as he could, he crossed the night, knowing exactly where he should go. When Leo wanted to run away from reality, chase his aliens and fantasies, when he wasn’t able to even write, he would go there. And it always seemed to Izumi as if the ginger was waiting for him there, just because he knows that his friend will arrive at some point. As far as the idea sounded nice in Izumi’s head, he knew it wasn’t the case.

But it was always like that between them. Izumi would always care for and misunderstand everything that Leo did and said, just to feed his own fantasies. It would make him think that he was necessary for the ginger. Maybe it could be true, but sometimes, when riding his bike like this or the in the lonely moments before sleeping, Izumi would question that, and he would always come to the same conclusion, the sad truth that maybe he wasn’t that important for him.

Sometimes the ginger would get the stupid idea that no one was actually waiting for him at home, that it would be better for everyone if he wasn’t around, he would close himself and escape from everyone, leaving Izumi as the only one capable of finding him. Not because he wanted to be found by the silver haired, but only because he wanted to be found. It didn’t matter who. Or at least that was what Izumi concluded. So, every night, he would tell himself that he would stop caring about their relationship, he would stop feeling sad every time that Leo was depressed like this.

Even so, here he was, crossing the night in his habitual moonlight chase.

In his way to the beach, he wonders if this was healthy for him, thinking about his own health and not Leo’s, for once. And he decided that it isn’t. He wonders if Leo would do the same for him. He concludes that he wouldn’t. He wonders if he will get hurt in the end. He knows he will.

But that doesn’t stop him from finding him. Sitting in a rock and looking to the sea, not even noticing his friend standing behind him and, if he noticed, didn’t even bother to turn around and greet him. Probably the second option. So, they stand there for a while, in silence, just listening to crashing of the waves on the sand. They sounded confused. Then, after some minutes of a comforting silence between them, the silence of those who were avoiding of what comes next, Izumi spoke.

“Found you.”

And when Leo turns around and let Izumi see his empty eyes, not matching with the fake smile, he can’t help but wonder.

Did he?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it sz


End file.
